With the development of networks and applications for mobile devices popular in our daily life, a number of objects are linked by a communication link or network to share information there between. This will be changing peoples' life environment.
In the field of power tools, power tools can be used more efficiently if the internal performance information of a power tool is obtained by an external mobile equipment or another power tool linked to the power tool. The performance information of the power tool will also help the user to enable a personal control suitable for the respective power tool, and to diagnose problems with the power tools or to perform preventative maintenance before problems arise. The above-described is important for the power tool to be later developed and improved.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.